


Inevitable

by Andithiel



Series: Drarry discord drabble challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (not between drarry), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: You’re not his first, nor is he yours, but when you’re with him, you feel as if you’re new.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord's February Drabble Challenge. The prompt was 'First(s)' and the word count 218
> 
> Thank you to the lovliest [KristinaBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for looking this over <3

For years you’ve been dancing around each other, ever since that first kiss in an alcove at a charity ball, neither of you courageous enough to make the next move. 

It’s ironic, that all it finally took was the friendship between your sons, that the catalyst was your wives insisting you two start getting along.

If they only knew how well you get along now.

You’re not his first, nor is he yours, but when you’re with him, you feel as if you’re new. Like you can breathe. You forget about everything else. 

Your wives. 

Your kids. 

What everyone would think. 

Pressed up against your office wall, his hands everywhere, you don’t care that this is wrong, that everyone would object because of who you are. Because of who he is. 

You let yourself pretend that this could be your life, that this could be the way it’s supposed to be.

As he breaches you for the first time your only thought is you should have done this sooner.

It’s almost comical how neither of you saw this coming.

The sounds he makes as he comes makes you ache for it to last forever.

When he leaves, you know it will happen again.

You’ve had your first taste of him.

You’ll never be able to stay away now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely ❤️
> 
> If you liked this there’s also a 3k sequel called [And the music plays bitter, plays sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824347)
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
